


Glow

by Kyoupann



Series: LU Artist Appreciation [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, LU Artist Appreciation, he be glowing my dudes!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann
Summary: The group discovers Twilight's new abil--er, gift? talent? whatever that is.---Silly ficlet inspired by the beautiful art done by Wilimia <3
Series: LU Artist Appreciation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990753
Kudos: 90





	Glow

Trekking across open fields was always difficult; no trees to provide them shade, no flowing streams for a short break. On the brighter side, they had a clear view should an enemy decide to attack, no surprise ambushes as long as they kept their eyes and ears open.

For Wind, the journey always got a bit better the lower the sun sank in the horizon. The gentle breeze started to cool them down and the sun wasn’t scorching their foreheads. The only thing he hated about their quest keeping them on land was the horrible cramps in his legs and thighs after a long day without rest. Can a portal please appear and throw them on the cover of a ship? Heck, he’ll even take being thrown in the ocean.

When the Captain and the old man signalled that they had advanced enough for the day and that they should make camp here, he felt his legs tremble with joy; almost becoming jelly after letting them relax after goddesses-know-how-long. There was a short discontent among the heroes, resting in such open area wasn’t anyone’s preferred choice; while during the day they could take advantage of their sight, during a moonless night it was hard to make anything out farther than five meters from the fire, pitch-black covering the fields and mixing with the night sky. No one was looking forward to a blind, midnight battle in a place with no cover. But that is something to worry about when it happens. Now, they gotta concentrate on setting everything up before the last rays of light left them.

" _Crap._ "

He had been helping Four clear the patch of dirt where their bedroll would be when he heard their ranch hand cuss, something not usual. He looked up from the task at hand ,because he is that nosy, and was surprised to find the older hero rubbing the left side of his face, a bright red mark appearing accross his jawline and cheek. Wind was ready to return to his task, but what happened next forced his look to stay on the pelted hero. He was so mesmerised by the scene, he swatted Four on the chest multiple times and cocked his head to Twilight.

Against the setting sun, the marks on Twilight’s face lit up with a faint glow of amber and it looked like the darker the sky turned, the brighter the marks shone. It was a warm light, almost comforting. By the moment Wind was about to ask Twilight what the heck was happening, everyone had already taken notice of the strange phenomenon except for the farmer himself.

“What y’all looking at?” he asked, sounding a bit harsher than intended, a brow higher than the other in confusion, clearly not enjoying being the centre of attention.

There was a quick share of glances among the group. They had never seen anything quite like it, and when no one found the words to explain, Wild simply pointed at his own face in hopes that he would understand. And sure enough, it took bringing his hand up to his face to see warm light reflecting on his fingertips, and he knew it wasn’t from the dying sunlight.

A mild gasp escaped him and only then he dared look down at the crystal resting against his chest; the same light coming from it. He looked around trying to find anything that could have caused this, but he found the same thing they had seen that day: an endless field of an unknown land. Strangely, the pain on his jaw had subsided a little, now barely an itch.

He thought, and he guesses the rest of the group too, that the light would prevail after the last rays of light disappeared, night finally covering them. But alas, they were wrong. When the sun left and there was close to no trace of pink in the sky, his light started to die down and soon enough the marks went back to their usual black shade.

Another wave of silence rolled across camp like an open invitation to say the first thing that came to their minds.

“What the fuck,” said their sailor, his jaw hanging open, his ever so expressive eyebrows up high on his forehead.

The rest of them seemed to agree with the youngest hero, for they remained silent, too dumbfounded to even find a better question because, really, _what_ was that?

“Who would’ve thought,” the Veteran spoke, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “that you were also a firefly.”

Much to Twilight's chagrin, that got a roar of laughter from the group. He tried to shoot an offended, disapproving look at their snarky companion but failed. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips, a bubbly laugh left his chest as he only managed to shake his head.

* * *

**BONUS:**

"Well, now we know that if we are low on magic or lantern oil, we can just crack his nose and he'll start glowing."

"I'd like to see you try."

"150 rupees you can't even land a punch."

"Please, don't--"

"200 and I get to punch your pretty face too."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my piece inspired by Wilimia's art of Twilight glowing (: I had a blast writing it because this is one of my favourite drawings of Twi <3 I love it so much~ (it has come to my attention that i don't know how to add links jskjd, will link the art later!! orz )
> 
> At first it was all serious because the art is SO pretty, but then I remembered the glowstick joke and it went downhill from there, I'm sorry ksksksk


End file.
